


Worth the Wait

by annoniemous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoniemous/pseuds/annoniemous
Summary: Peter and tony are getting hot and heavy but peter freezes because he wants his first time to be good.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> First Time AU! this was a random idea I got laying in bed??? I like the idea of Peter having feelings for Tony for a long time but knowing he couldn’t put tony in a bad position so he waited a long time to tell him about his feelings. You can find me on tumblr @ scrtstrkrbabe I take requests and make moodboards :)

They’re laying in bed facing each other. Tony is rubbing it hand over Peters shoulder, looking at the boys contorted face. He got a read on the situation and could feel the nervousness running off of his boyfriend.

Pete takes a deep breath and releases it looking up into Tony’s eyes.

“I’m just nervous is all. I want this. More than you know but I’m scared” Pete looks back down at the scars on Tony’s chest.

A couple minutes prior to this moment, Peter was on top of Tony’s lap in his bed. Arms wrapped around his neck and grinding his hard length down onto Tony, moaning wantonly.

“What do you want baby? What can I do for you? Wanna make you feel so good. You’re so good for me Peter” Tony moans out. His hands are on Peters hips watching his boy take what he wants from him. Tony would give him the world if that’s what he wanted.

Now he’s looking at peter while they lay there. Waiting for him to call the shots on what’s happening.

This is what has happened before. They’re kissing. It escalates, Peters 23 year old body reacts quickly so he is revved up ready to go. When it comes time to make the next move. Pete freezes. He’d been a virgin so long now that he feels like he will be bad at sex and that’s the last thing he wants with Tony.

I mean come on, Pete has been in love with tony since he was 16, of course nothing happened until well after he was 20. Actually peter managed to keep tony completely in the dark about it so tony didn’t view him differently.

Then Peter made the decision to tell tony about these feelings he had for four years after Tony’s latest fling ended.

Now fast forward and Pete is just ready, he wants this, he wants to experience everything with tony really.

Tony understood though, was always patient. Never got mad. If his boy wanted to stop then they stopped.

Peter is so in love with Tony it makes him feel dizzy.

“Okay. I’m ready. I want this. Please” Peter says kissing Tony softly on the mouth.

“Whatever you need baby. How do you want to do this?” He’s proud of his boy really. He can call he’s certain about this, this time.

Peters blushing all the way down to his chest.

He’d never been good at telling tony the dirty things he wanted.

“Will you go slow at first? Please. I really want you to finger me open slowly until I’m ready for you to fill me up.” His pupils are dilated to the point tony can’t even see his eye color.

“Ugh baby I’ll do anything you ask.” Tony kisses his jaw, then down to his neck and is nipping slightly as his hand trails down to Peters leaky cock.

It takes a while but man is it worth it because when they come together, they both felt like they were on cloud nine. It was worth the wait.


End file.
